


After the Risk

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Love Confessions, Smluff?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Toby risks his life, he and Happy share a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 5 sentence sex scene that strongly exceeded 5 sentences. Whoops!

She clings to him, refusing to let go, as they fall into bed, and for once she lets the words she fears fall from her lips, lets the fear bleed out of her into the moment. They were so close to death, Toby was so close to stopping his heart, and they made it. They’re here. They’re alive.

“Don’t you dare leave me again,” Happy commands as Toby’s hands slide along her back. “If you ever try something like that again -”

“I know,” Toby says, “I’m sorry.” And he sounds it. He kisses her again and lifts his arms obediently as she pulls off his shirt. When the offending fabric is thrown to the void, Toby places his hands so gently on her face that it’s like he’s afraid she’s not there, like she’s a memory he conjured up to comfort him after the danger. She’s real, though. She proves it with a biting kiss, half love and half warning in the action, a desperate demand that Toby admit the death they barely avoided.

She knows he’s sorry. She knows he wishes he hadn’t had to risk his life, that they could have completed the mission without him running into the gunfire, but he had to, and they wouldn’t have saved the goddamn world again if he hadn’t done it. “Next time I’d rather give up the world than give up you,” she murmurs into his skin.

He pulls away for a moment, searching her face. “You’re never going to make that choice,” he says, his voice a promise.

“Yeah?” Happy says. “Then get a new job. We’re always risking our lives.”

“Technically,” Toby says, kissing her forehead, “if you save the world, you save me.”

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t have been pissed if I did what you did?” Happy asks, resting her hands on his arms. “You ran at three people who were armed.”

“Sly was pretty sure they had completely discharged their rounds,” Toby says softly, his lips dragging against her skin, making it hard for her to breathe. “There was an 82% chance I was safe.”

“Yeah, well,” Happy replies, gripping his shoulders as Toby starts biting a bruise into her skin. She slides a leg against his to urge him on, refusing to think of the fact that the purple result will be visible in any shirt. “I’m not willing to risk 18% of you.”

“Fine,” says Toby, his words vibrating against Happy’s skin. “I’ll only risk 15% of me or less in the future.”

Happy grabs his face in her hands. “No,” she says firmly. “You’re going to risk none of you like that. Ever again. I won’t risk you.”

Toby meets her eyes. “I’d like to promise that,” he says, “but we have a dangerous job, my love.”

There’s a lot of things they’re arguing about right now, but Happy chooses to comment on, “My love?” she asks. “Really?”

He shrugs, kissing her as an explanation.

She could fight. She could ask him what he means, make him promise to stay safe, demand that he quit this reckless behavior that’s scaring the shit out of her, but instead she lets her anger dissolve into the kiss, letting it fade into the heat of the moment, the heat of them.

It’s ages, hours, forever before they fall apart in each other’s arms, and Happy tells him she loves him with a breath of ecstasy, a word she didn’t intend to use. But she meant it.

She falls to the side, and Toby spends the next few minutes pressing lazy kisses to her shoulder, collarbone, neck, cheek, lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Toby murmurs again her skin, and she lets him pull her to his chest, “you’re beautiful.”

Happy’s silent, letting the feeling of being alive float through her for as long as it can.

“I love you,” Toby murmurs into the silence.

Happy looks up at him, and the moment compels her. “I love you, too,” she says quietly.

His kiss is soft and meaningful, sends shivers down her spine.

“I love you,” Toby repeats, and it’s almost as if he’s echoing Happy’s words instead of saying them himself.


End file.
